Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens system and an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact photographing optical lens system and an image capturing apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
With an increasing variety of applications of photographing modules, the standards for the specifications thereof are enhanced. In current market, the demands for miniaturization and high image quality are also increased. Furthermore, the field of view of the photographing modules are becoming larger so as to broaden the imaging range. However, limited by the surface shape and the material of the lens elements, the size of the conventional wide-angle lens assembly is bulky and cannot be reduced easily, which restricts the application scope thereof. Therefore, a lens assembly featured with a larger field of view, a compact size and a high image quality which can satisfy the specifications and demands of the future market is pursued. Thus, the lens assembly is favorable to be applied to vehicle cameras, all kinds of smart electronics, security monitoring devices, sports photography equipment, portable electronic devices, aerial photography devices, and so on.